Joey Rooney
Joseph "Joey" Jeremiah Rooney is a main character from Liv and Maddie. He is the younger brother of Liv and Maddie and the older brother of Parker, making him the middle child of the family. He seems to be a bit adventurous, a trait he shares with Parker. Since Liv has moved back to Wisconsin, he has been lacking attention from his parents due to the quarreling between the twins. Joey is portrayed by Joey Bragg. Personality Joey is a nice and funny guy, even though he is selfish at times and it seems that he is one of the clowns of the family who makes everyone laugh. Joey is a fan of the Space Werewolves graphic novel series, which he describes as being as the child of Star Wars marrying the Lord of the Rings movies, and then being adopted by Marvel Comic's "Avengers." Biography Background He is the third out of four children of the Rooney family and is the oldest brother in the Rooney family. Appearance Joey has brown eyes and hair and wears black-rimmed glasses. He usually dresses in casual, geekly-chic clothes. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths Joey is a huge gamer and is always playing video games (first seen in Sleep-A-Rooney). It is shown that he is pretty good at playing video games and has a lot of knowledge about them as he even makes references to video games when speaking regularly. Weaknesses Joey's huge weakness is talking to girls. Joey gets very flustered around girls and does not know the right things to say. This is first seen in Kang-A-Rooney when Joey struggles with talking to girls and needs the help of Liv and Maddie. Relationships Family Parker Rooney (Brother) Parker and Joey are best friends. They get along well with each other. (See Joey and Parker (relationship) for more info on their friendship.) Liv Rooney (Sister) Liv and Joey are brother and sister and like to tease each other. Joey once exposed a secret about Liv pretending to be Maddie when Liv thought she got away with it but they seem to get along despite them teasing each other. (See Liv and Joey (relationship) for more info.) Maddie Rooney (Sister) Even though Maddie and Joey do not interact much in the show, in Twin-A-Rooney Maddie freaked out when Joey (and Parker) were eating the dip that was meant for Liv. This could indicate that Joey and Maddie get on each other's nerves sometimes. Maddie and Joey are brother and sister. Karen Rooney (Mother) In Twin-A-Rooney Karen didn't pay much attention to Joey (and Parker) because of Liv returning, she only found out about Joey (and Parker's) bro cave at the end. In Team-A-Rooney Joey (and Parker) we're hiding a secret from Karen which was about Parker letting spiders out which ended up on Karen's back. Pete Rooney (Father) In Twin-A-Rooney Pete didn't pay much attention to Joey (and Parker) because of Liv returning, he and Karen only found out about Joey (and Parker's) bro cave at the end. Friends Diggie Diggie sometimes serves as a mentor to Joey. Diggie let Joey be one of Paulie's protectors in Dodge-A-Rooney but Diggie got mad at him when he took them out of the school. Skippy Ramirez Skippy and Joey are close friends, Joey helped Skippy in Skate-A-Rooney and in Dodge-A-Rooney Skippy and Joey were protectors of Paulie. Joey taught Skippy how to skateboard. (See Joey and Skippy (relationship)). Willow Willow has a major crush on Joey. Joey once stayed seated next to her due to being afraid of her. Willow bought all the items in the garage sale that were Joey. See Joey and Willow (relationship) for more info. Quotes Joey Rooney/Season 1 Quotes|Season 1